Turning Green
by fwforever
Summary: There are so many stories on fanfic about half-bloods. But what if your little sister was a Half-Blood and you weren't? I don't know about you but I'd be pretty pissed off, and so would Lily Kaufman.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not sure what I want to do with this yet, but I think it's ok for now, tell me what you think.**

* * *

I walked inside. Breathing in the air. _Home_. I hadn't been here for six weeks, and I missed it. Of coarse now I missed camp, but you can't have it all. I looked around; the foyer was just as I remembered it. Closet to the left, beige walls, nice stairs with an ugly blue wall to wall carpet. The fish tank was fuller than before; _dad must have bought some new ones._ I walked over to the fish tank and peered inside to see a school of mollies swim out of the mini castle in the tank. I turned as my brother and sister came inside each carrying their smaller trunks just as I had done. I turned to look in the living room, same ugly furniture same Agams on the wall from our trip to Israel when I was in third grade. The familiar flat screen TV stood in the corner with the wii right beside it along with the games and DVDs that were neatly stacked on the nearest shelf.

"Home," I said with a sigh. Six weeks at a theater arts camp can really change you, especially if it's one of the best camps in the country.

"I miss Katie!" my sister moaned just like she always does.

"Oh get over it Miriam," I told her, "You just left camp. How much can a counselor grow on you? You're nine." I was such a hypocrite. Last year my camp counselor Nondwe and I had been so close that she'd come all the way back from South Africa with her two friends for my Bat Mitzvah. Then she'd stayed for 3 months until her visa ran out and she had to go back. Unfortunately she stayed in South Africa this year because of the world cup. Not that I have anything against soccer, in fact I spent all my free time at camp working out so I could try out as goalie for our school team.

But she was nine.

Miriam let out a sob.

"Geeze," I muttered under my breath as I put my trunk into the living room. I rolled my neck, as it cracked from the long car ride. Ow.

"Zack can you help me with this," my mom told my younger brother as she slumped his large trunk up the stairs and I got caught in the door. He's 10 by the way. Me? 13, almost 14 though, (well more like four months minus a day but who's counting) finally!

"Lily, help mom," Zack said running over to the wii and starting it up.

_Classic. _

I walked over to my mom and helped her get the bag inside as my dad came in behind her holding the bag that was holding our pillows and sheets. He tossed it on the floor, no problem. While my mom and I placed the heavy black trunk on the floor, I saw the wii turn on, _figures. _He was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. 

"Miriam," I called. She came out of the kitchen with a sad face.

"Mom where's the fruit?" her dirty blonde hair fell down her back as she scrunched up her eyes. One blue one green. -**This is not supposed to be Mary Sue, I got the idea because my sister actually has eyes like that and I they're creepy, in a cool way. Now I just gotta make sure she doesn't read that comment...**-

"I'll show you in a second, let me just help your father get you and Lily's trunks," she said as she walked out the door leaving it open to let in the warm summer air.

"Don't you know where the fruit is? It's always out on the counter," I told her as I started to walk towards the kitchen.

She followed me, humming some song from The Wiz, which she had been in at camp. I flicked my brown hair at her just to get her to buzz of but she didn't notice.

I turned the corner to walk into a different world. I doubled back after almost falling into a hole in the floor.

"What the..."

"Told you," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around, wanting to smack her but I managed by clenching my cold fingers into fists.

Then it hit me, renovations. _Ohhh..._

I strode past Miriam and back into the foyer as my mom and dad came in carrying our trunks, well more like sliding, the things were giant.

"Can you get the door Lily?" my dad asked.

I walked over just as a strip of major annoyance cut me off and slammed the wooden black door with a thud.

"I got it," Miriam said walking away as I held my hands up in shock like I always did.

_Oh well._

I went upstairs and glanced around at the white doors. _Last door on the right._ I thought in my head as I put my hand on the glass doorknob and pushed it open to enter my room.

Before I could, I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me, do you know a Miriam Kaufman?" I turned around to face a weird little boy about my age. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Miriam appeared in the middle of the stairs. _Great._

"I'm Grover," he said.

"Ha," I said sarcastically, "what is this Percy Jackson!"

The boy eyed me suspiciously, his brown eyes squinting at me as he wrinkled his brow, which made him look much older than he had before.

"What?" I asked him.

"What do you know about Percy?"

I gave him a look, "look what are you doing here freak?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me," he said stubbornly.

What an idiot, "give me whatever you stole now and no one gets hurt."

"Uhg! I don't have time for this, I smell monsters." he stomped his foot.

"Look dude obviously you're into this act but I'm serious," I could feel my insides start to burn, what a moron. Did he think I lived under a rock? _Obviously not, but still._

"Mommy!" Miriam yelled. To be honest I almost forgot that was how this conversation started.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"Hey, ding dong, how do you know her name by the way?"

He looked up, suddenly rather hopeful, "that's Miriam?"

"What's it to you?" I said protectively hovering over her now.

"One second Miriam!" came my mom's voice from downstairs.

"Hey Miriam," 'Grover' (_moron) _said, "let's go." he reached out his hand to grab her.

"Stay away from her you kidnapper!" I yelled as loud as I could, as I slapped his hand with as much force as I could muster.

"Ow, would you relax!" he yelled at me.

"Leave my sister alone!" I yelled as I picked up a stapler from my desk and held it threateningly over my head, ready to strike as I heard footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs.

He cowered for a second his eyes not meeting mine. Then he threw off his Yankees cap.

"Eeeeeeeekkk!" I screamed and jumped back like two feet. Under his curly hair was two horns, like rams horns, shofar, the whole deal!

He gave me a look; "believe me now, seeing as you seem to already know who Percy is."

I was at a loss for words. _Percy Jackson is not real, Grover Underwood is not real, Annabeth Chase is not real, GREEK GODS ARE __**NOT **__REAL! _But no matter how much I thought it; here it was, right in my face.

"So, so, so, so why are you here?" I stuttered. My head spinning like a wind up toy had just been let loose.

My mom appeared at the edge of the steps, and I knew the answer to my question.

"Already?" she said, her blue eyes sagging with sadness and regret, I could see tears building up in her eyes.

Grover nodded, his horns and all.

I felt woozy and my legs felt like jelly underneath me, I was going to faint, I knew it. I held my stomach the pain felt like the stabbing of a knife right into my gut. Sweat reached my forehead and a migraine beyond belief was stretching at my head. It was like when I got my blood drawn except it was one million times worse.

My sister... Miriam Kaufman was a half-blood.

Even worse, I was not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gee, well I haven't been in ff in like 4ever… rly my sister changed my password yada yada yada, anyhow, decided to keep writing this, mainly cuz I want 2, soooo… onward!**

**chapter****二 **(2)- (_I'm learning Chinese)_

My mom stood silently at the doorway. She stared down at her feet the tears running down her face.

"Oh stop it mom, at least you knew this was coming," there was a clear bitterness to my voice, as I held back my own tears through gritted teeth.

She let out a sob, and for a second I felt bad for her, for making her feel so miserable, but here we were. And she deserved to be sad. For not telling my sister was a half blood, for not telling Zack either, even though he was more interested in the new wii game Grover had bought him. But she especially deserved to feel bad for not telling my father.

He was sitting on the stairs, his head placed on his hands as he cried slow sobs of betrayal to himself.

"We weren't married then, Jack, I swear." Mom had remarried after her divorce with my real dad, of whom I hate. He's a big business guy or whatever, and the last time us three spent time with him, he had his secretary watch us, I mean c'mon, he could have at least gotten a nanny or something. Lord knows he has enough money to.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Kate," he took a breath, contemplating as he looked up from his hands. "I mean, you were my best friend, we only started dating two months after your break up with Tom. I didn't know you had some one night stand with a Greek God or whatever!"

My mom looked away from him, her eyes bloodshot red with regret. I heard footsteps and looked up, Grover was slowly coming down the stairs with Miriam dragging along behind him, she held a bag in her arm, insisting she bring along some "memories" from home. Bet she'll throw those away as soon as she gets to Camp Half-Blood. Mark my words.

Miriam made it down to the last step. She stood awkwardly in the center of the foyer as Zack made his way from the couch and over to her. They stood there on our ugly tile floor staring at each other for a moment. My dad and mom were silent as they both stared at them. My poor dad, he'd always thought Miriam was his. There was a ghostly silence as Zack slowly took her in his arms and they hugged. When they let go Miriam was tearing up, but I could tell she was just overwhelmed.

"We sortta need to be getting' off, those monsters are getting a bit close," Grover droned off at my gaze.

"Shut up goat," I growled viciously at him. My arms crossed as he looked at me in disgust.

"I'll have you know," he started.

"Yeah, yeah lord of the wild whatever, just shut up and don't make the kid cry cuz she didn't get to say good-bye to her parents," I gritted my teeth on the word, and stared at my dad. That shut the moron up, but I could see him casting me suspicious glances, probably wondering how I knew all that, as if.

"Mommy," Miriam ran into my mom's arms and they embraced for a moment. I could see her eyes starting up again as she held Miriam in her arms.

"I love you Mimi," she said in a low whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes as they let go of one another. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all the truth sooner," she looked at my dad but he didn't meet her gaze and I just stared over at the fish.

Miriam grabbed my dad around his waist and held him for a second but he still didn't move a muscle. I looked at his face to see a tear drip down his cheek, and he held his arms still refusing to hold her.

"Hey kid we really gotta go," Grover shrieked in utter panic. He ran over and yanked her off my dad, dragging her out the door as she stared at me until she reached the car outside.

I didn't look her in the eye until she was long gone. We were strangers now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tra la la la la! I should be doing homework now but my whako social studies teacher is to busy using analogies (with cows might I add) to show us different government polices. Example:**

**Socialism- you have two cows; the government takes them and puts tem in a barn with everyone else's cows. You have to take care of all the cows. The government gives you as much milk as you need, but not what you want.**

**Um… no joke that is on my handout… so yea I have to illustrate one of these and write it's pros and cons. I figure that won't take long seeing as that's the only class we don't have advanced of... yet! Can't wait 4 tenth grade! Yes! Well I should write now, coolio, hope u like it!**

Two weeks later dad moved out. Mom was seeing a doctor for emotional stuff or whatever and Zack and I were being fought over for custody rights which really wasn't a first for us seeing as my real dad already had his rights or whatever my weekend were probably not going to be open for quite a while. Now that Miriam wasn't around things seemed much quieter, I figure when school starts up next week things should be cool again because Zack's starting to freak me out a bit.

He doesn't talk much anymore, and if he does its awfully quiet and broken. Every once and a while I'll see him say something to Miriam while he's playing a video game he usually plays two players. Then he'll try to see why she's not listening to him and realize she's just not there. I can't deny I've done that once or twice too. As much as I think about her having all that fun at her new home or whatever, there's a part of our home that's missing. She used to run around singing like crazy, and I guess things are just so quiet I miss telling her to shut up. Something's left us and I feel it shall never be replaced now that she's gone.

Or that's how I sometimes feel. There are other times I hate her. Right down to her bone. I picture her lying on the ground, some dumb monster ripping apart what's left of her body, and its so gone, you can't even tell its her body, or even a body that matter, but she's still screaming somehow. She's still crying out my name, begging me to save her. But I just stand there, and I spit at her a shout, "Good riddance." And a part of me feels sick when I say it, like I want to vomit up the words and never say them again, never hear them again. But there's another part of me wanting it to continue, preying on every moan on every cry. So I stand there, watching her fade away.

I'm trying to forget her. I'm tying not to watch her die, watch her whither, her broken flesh peeling away to the point that I can see her bones. But I keep remembering the sight. And it's so real, so vividly clear in my mind that it haunts me. And it doesn't go away. Even when I sit there, sobbing my heart out when no one's around, screaming at her to leave me, she remains, gnawing away at my brain like it's my fault! Like I'm the one killing her. She's screaming my name like being a half-blood is a bad thing, like _I'm _the lucky one. And I'm screaming my guts out telling her she's wrong. Saying that I'd give anything to be her right now. To be learning to fight, and read Greek, and ride horses, anything but sit here at home and read. Reading Percy Jackson over and over again. Trying to find some way I can be there too. Some loophole to make me the half-blood.

But these are just dreams after all. In fact the letter she wrote us last week showed nothing of the sort of misery I feel she should have. None of the misery I have. Because she is the half-blood. And I hate her for that, I hate her more than I hate myself when I spit at her crumbing body in my dreams. And I'm losing it. I'm losing my mind thinking about this. And thinking about Zack.

It's not like _she's _helping anything. Her happy letters about how all the kids are so nice to _her_, and how _she's_ met Percy Jackson, and how Dionysus still can't remember _her_ name. _She _never even read the books! _She's _never even seen the movie! _She_ doesn't deserve to be a half-blood! For Pete's sake! _She_ didn't even know there were any people who believed in other Gods than the one in Judaism! I mean _**COME ON! **_Why wasn't _I_ the half-blood?

I hear a knock at the door and I get up from my bed to find Zack in the same clothes he's worn all week. His hair is a mess, as usual, and his head is down.

"What?" I say a little to sharply. Relax; I tell myself, _he's_ done nothing wrong.

He looks up, ignoring the sharpness in my tone, or maybe he's just to depressed to hear it, "Miriam's on the phone."

I feel my heart skip a beat. He's holing the phone out to me and I'm just standing there staring at it. My throat feels sore, and I'm struggling to breathe as I blink, taking in the reality of it all.

Miriam is right there on the phone. Miriam is waiting to talk to _me_. She's waiting for _me_ to talk to her. And I feel my cheeks fluster at the thought. My head feels hot, and the seconds begin to tick away, and I'm staring at it. I'm staring right at the phone, right at Miriam. Let her wait for _me_. Let her wait for _me_ to speak to _her_. I reach out my hand and grasp the phone. For a split second I hold it with Zack and our eyes meet, I can tell _she_ wants to speak, and it's bad news. Bad news on that phone. Bad news as soon as I say hello.

So I never do.

I put the phone to my ear and speak.

"I've no time to be talking to Half-humans."

I hung up the phone and handed it to Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg! REVEIWS! Wow. Um I am a tad of a lameo here cuz most of my reviews are from ppl ik, and well, this is a bit of a first. Lol, I guess u r probably think wth is wrong wit this kid, but I suppose that's ok. I am all happy because I saw How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying! And well Daniel Radcliffe was in it! AHHHH! He was so good, and funny. I got his autograph! This is awesome. Plus he was not a very bad singer as I thought he would be. Um so I shall continue with my story now and stop boring you with my life, onward! (and upward- it's a line from the show)**

I woke up in tears that night. I had been screaming, I could tell because my throat felt like it was on fire. I felt hot wet. There was a sticky feeling all over me, and I realized I was drenched in my own sweat. Ew. That was just gross. I lifted my arm in utter shock at the wet slobber all over it, and suddenly I felt fearful that I had tried to bite my arm off. I thought back to the dream I'd been having. It was blurry and in thinking about it my mind began to buzz all over. I held my head as an intense migraine rushed to my head. I could feel my brain being crushed by my skull, as it felt as if my brain were growing into a space that was not there.

_Stop,_ came a voice in my head, and I swear it wasn't mine.

I doubled over in pain as I thought back _what?_

There was no answer only a sudden jolt to my stomach, and almost like and electric shock I felt my brain go numb.

I looked across the room to see an assortment of chairs. It was dark, and almost dreary in a way to be in such a place. A small fire was lit across the room and I noticed a long sword glinting in the faint light. There was almost no sound, just the soft breathing of human life, but it was impossible to see from where, such a sound came from. The room was dark, painted black; no windows could be seen across the walls. It was only then I realized I was underground.

I took a breath, hoping no one would hear me, although there appeared to be no one around. I looked up at the ceiling to see hundreds and hundreds of stars shining above me, and it almost looked as if I were standing right beneath the night sky. But the longer I looked up the more unlikely this seemed, for there was something about those glinting stars that I could trace, something glinting there beneath their golden rays of truth, and I held my breath, trying ever so desperately to figure out what is was, for I knew somehow there was some importance. Those stars, those things, had some meaning, some sort of life.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I jumped, staring across the room towards a tall man in the darkness. It was hard to make out his figure, but his eyes shone ever so brightly through the obscure dusk that has encased us. Like the stars they glinted in my eyes in such a façade that they appeared to not truly be there. And even though they shone so brightly, it felt as if darkness had come over them as well as he stared across the room at me.

"I put them there myself," he said, his low voice booming like a lions roar. It was both invigorative and rousing to my heart; for I felt as if my chest was to burst when he spoke, and he spoke so strongly that I could barely feel my chest at all anymore.

I struggled to try and speak, for it was so dark that the dusk itself held me back from speaking. I felt as if my voice had been deprived from my throat. But before I could get even a peep out he spoke again.

"The stars are something that can be easily missed down here," he paused, taking a breath as he looked down at me. "But, I suppose, it is only a matter of time." At this he laughed, as if he had said something quite funny, though quite honestly I saw no humor in the words. And even if I did, I fear I may not have been able to mutter a sound.

As the laughing died down he moved his eyes back to mine and I felt them meet my own. It was silent for a moment, and my thoughts vanished in that time, it felt like forever that I sat there looking into his eyes, not thinking a thing, not knowing a thing.

"Stop," he muttered in a voice that was not his, but my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**UHHG! I am so tired of writing! But I cannot stop! I have been working on my sci-fi book, which has just reached 109 pages; it is rather good if I do say it. But I get so sidetracked I can never finish it! UHHHGGGG! Stupid science fiction! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE sci-fi, but writing it takes absolutely FOREVER! 109 pages of pure hell. Anyhow, here's chapter 5, Onward! **

* * *

"Lily," I hear my mother's voice from downstairs. Damn her, can anyone get any sleep… ever? My head is pounding from that dream. It had all felt so real. Who was the guy in the darkness? I feel my brain take off with the lists of endless possibilities. And now there are even more, now that I believe in Greek Gods and whatever. Hmm, I bet my rabbi would be mad if he heard me say that in Hebrew school, might even get me kicked out. I make a mental note to consider that, as Hebrew school is the most boring thing since putting together a puzzle with my dad's ugly 67-year-old secretary, who by the way seriously needs to retire. I mean we could at least put together a puzzle with his awesome 23-year-old secretary, but he most likely wants her all to himself now that I think about it.

"Lily!" My mom is louder now, less singsongy. Though I know she wants me on her good side for court, there's no way I want to live with her, the traitor.

"I'm coming!" I scream at her. "Uhg!" I shove the covers over my head and scream into them until I feel sick, then I get up and put a shirt on over my sports bra so I can go downstairs. I crack my back and step over the extra pillows I threw on the floor and all my clothes from the past two weeks as I make my way to the foyer. Zack's door is shut, no surprise there, and Miriam's hangs ajar, just taunting me how she's the one who's gone and how I'm stuck in this hellhole. I grit my teeth as I pass it, my mind quickly flashing back to the man in the darkness. But I shove the thought out of my mind; it's to frightening to think of now, the memory is too fresh.

**Ahhh two minutes till modern family! Sorry, im just to obsessed not to make note of it, anyway… onward!**

"LILY!" she screams. It's obvious she's lost her temper, which is so short these days, all the more reason not to live with her I'm afraid.

"I SAID I'M COMING!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Hey I guess temper runs in the family. But seriously you didn't hear that scream. I think she blew out my eardrum. You'd scream too if you mom yelled at you like that in the middle of summer vacation.

I run down the stairs, making sure to stomp extra loud as I get closer to the bottom. I walk into our gigantic living room to see my mom holding a slip of paper.

"What?" I ask rudely, the sneer in my voice almost menacing to the ear.

She looks up at me, her face is distraught with worry and I see her eyes are edged with fear.

"What?" I say, more angrily now, she's annoying me with that stupid look. Its almost pathetic how she thinks I'm on her side.

She opens her lips to speak but no words come out. I roll my eyes and turn to leave; her wrangled hair was grossing me out too much.

"Wait, Lily," she stares at me and I look back at her, refusing to meet her direct gaze. But I can still catch a glance of her blue eyes, searching my face for some sort of vulnerability. But I remain hard, cold are ice, and my cruel gaze silences her again so she simply holds out the paper.

"What?" I say, taunting her to speak, daring her to challenge me, and I feel so strong, so mean and unjust, but strong, and it makes up for everything else. She deserves it anyway, for lying, for cheating. For destroying our family. For destroying me.

"What's all the yelling?" we both turn to see Zack at the bottom of the stairs. He has a Yankee's blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and his unwashed blonde hair seriously needs some brushing, and shampoo, if he ever gets in the shower again. Like my mother and I, his eyes are a bloodshot red. He rubs them open and blinks a few times before I even have the nerve to answer.

"No idea," I say simply, there's less edge there, but some still remains. And it's clear the coolness won't be going away anytime soon so my mother ignores it and lets out a sob instead, shoving the paper out in my face.

"What is it?" I say coolly looking at the slip of paper in front of me.

"God Lily! Will you stop being so damn rude! Just read it! You're such a little…"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at her. How dare she, how dare she try and call me…that. And ME the rude one! Me! What was her problem, she should be trying to be nice to me if she wants me to live with her, not spitting in my face like a manic.

I stand there, slowly boiling down, not enough to let my guard down, but enough to snatch the paper from her hand without clawing her head off. My nails are digging into my flesh I'm clenching my fists so hard, and it's hurting me so much now I almost let go of my fist but then I feel the paper in my hand and I realize they're waiting for me to read it. Her and Zack. And my heart softens at his name in my head, I look over at his sad face and my gaze softens. I glance back at my shaking mother and our eyes meet for the first time since Miriam left.

"I'm so sorry Lily," she mutters.

My insults are quick, and I'm about to crush her heart when I look into her eyes. And I know she's sorry, really truly sorry. But sorry just wasn't good enough for me, even though I wanted it to be so badly. Because there was still that little girl part of me wanting to reach out and grab her, and say I was sorry to, but sorry wasn't enough. Sorry wasn't good enough.

I bite my lip, thinking of something to say, but I come up with nothing. So I nod at her simply and lift the note to my eyes. I read it quickly, and then I glance up at her. She's crying again, but softly, stronger. And I know I should be strong to that I should just rip up the note and tell her I don't care what it says, but I do. And I know its hopeless now. It's hopeless to think of any other options for me, and once again I think of how lucky Miriam was to be gone. How lucky she was to be free. And I know it's over, that my life is over.

And I want to kill her, because it's all her fault. All her and whoever her dad is. And they should be the ones getting screwed her. Not me, not me.

I just wasn't fair. Not only did she get the glory and the powers and the freedom, she got the life, and she'd taken mine off to camp half-blood the day that she left.

Because my real dad wants me back; he wants me and Zack to live with him.

In seconds I'm crying in my mother's arms, begging her to forgive me.

* * *

**Heh heh heh, cliffhanger! 3 sorry guys i just love to write like this! AHHHHH! now that i have read it over this is so intense! incase u r wondering i shall b getting back to Miriam soon, its about her (and Lily) anyway! so i need 2 do my bio hw now and i shall post this later! :-) review please! also i need to know if i should switch Pov 2 miriam for a chapter of if u'd prefer i just tied her back in, i am open 2 suggestions. coolio, c u ppl. onward!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So ik i haven't updated in like a few weeks but i wrote a lot this time, so perhaps that shall make up for it. Our chorus went to six flags yesterday and we won first place in the competition. it was pretty awesome, and batman is the best roller coaster ever, so haha bizarro! anyhow I'm here to post this right? Onward!**

* * *

**Miriam's Pov- in case you were confused**

There is moment, where you feel yourself age a thousand years. Where everything you knew seems to vanish, and all those childhood dreams are cut away and thrown into the dirt. It's the day you grow up, the day you start you whole life over, and no matter how hard you try to hold onto the past, it's gone, gone with everything you knew.

Well that moment was now. And it felt terrible. In my hand I held the dead phone line to my lips mutter my sister's name. I can feel my mind ready for her to answer, ready for her to speak. But the buzzing sound of the phone doesn't end. I'm about to cry but I hold my breath, turning my face a brilliant shade of red.

"You ok Miriam?"

I turn around to see the green eyes of Percy Jackson. His dark brown hair is messy and it seems like he's just come from sword practice based on the face he's got riptide in his hand, and he hasn't even closed it yet.

I stutter a bit trying to speak but my throat is dry from the lack of moisture. I run my hand through my dirty blonde hair and slowly lower my cell phone and put it in my pocket, "Um, yea, I'm fine." I say stiffly.

"You don't really look it," he says softly. Quickly he caps his sword and walks over to me.

"No really," I say, trying to think of how to get him to go away. I was already embarrassed enough, I couldn't bare the thought of letting him see me cry.

"Hey, what wrong?" he's treating me like a kid and I feel my insides hot with frustration at the fact that I still am, even though I never feel like it anymore.

"Nothing, ok," I say rudely, hoping he'll get angry and leave me alone. My head is pounding now, and I can feel a certain edge in my thoughts as I see him stare at me out of the corner of my eye.

But he does the opposite; much to my discontent he grabs my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and quickly opens. I don't even bother to try and get it, his reflexes are so quick he's already gone to recent calls and seen the call from home.

He looks up, "Hey, don't worry it's natural to miss home."

"I don't miss home," I say, trying to snatch the phone back but he holds it behind his back out of my reach.

"So then what's bothering you hmm?" he smiles as if he's got me all figured out. Like there's no other explanation to a nine year old's sadness.

"Shut up and give me my phone back," I'm quick to see the smug smile on his face and in that moment that he's off guard I grab the phone and shove it in my left jean pocket.

"Hey," he whines, and gives me a look, "I'm only trying to help."

"Well don't," I whisk my head around and start back down the walk behind the arena and towards the south woods.

"Hey, stop it! C'mon what's wrong Miriam? I'm not an idiot," he stands in front of me and looks down at me in a very annoyed manner. His eyes are flashing with hints of the sea and it's easy to see Poseidon in him now.

"Nothing's wrong," I repeat and roll my eyes to add some emphasis on the lie I'm trying to tell.

"If you miss home just tell me, it's no big deal."

"I already told you I don't miss home, I've been away from home longer than this," I'm getting pretty aggravated now as I'm trying to forget my problems, not dwell on them.

"Then why did you look like you were about to cry?" he raises his eyebrows like he's found my weak point or something, so I just walk past him and head towards the woods.

"Hey! Can you stop doing that!" he's running to catch up with me so I take larger strides and soon I'm running down the hill towards the forest and he's chasing after me probably thinking I'm suicidal or something.

I reach the outermost layer of trees and run into the undergrowth. The bushes and thorns are dragging on my jeans but I keep running and soon I'm out of breath. But I continue on as my chest heaves up and down, and I feel my lungs gasping for air. I continue to sprint until I meet my clearing, and for a second I stop, staring ahead at the tall oak tree in the center that I sit by when I need to be alone here, and I wonder if Percy has managed to keep up. I hear his voice for a moment but it sounds far off. I cross the clearing to the tree and stand still for minute or to, taking in the darkness that I love about the trees.

"Miriam?" I hear Percy's voice close by, but I'm too tired to run anymore. I sit down with my back against and old oak tree and stare up at the gorgeous blue sky through the think blanket of leaves. Such a sunny day it was, and her I was trying to escape from the world again.

"Miriam?" Percy comes into my clearing then and I sigh as he sees my hiding spot.

"What?" I ask, looking down at the grass, and plucking a bit from the soft soil below me.

"Why are you running away?" I'm surprised to hear him ask a different question, and he sits by a tree at the edge of the clearing facing me. His voice is raw and tired, and I can tell the run exhausted him way more than it did me. It was natural; I'd been running like this ever since I left home.

"Why are you following me?" I answer; sure of the fact that was not how he'd expected me to respond.

"I'm worried I guess, you looked upset."

"You barely know me," I say, "How should you know if I'm upset?"

"Trust me, I know."

We are silent for a while and we exchange glances at the silent sound of the forest, both intruding and menacing. I feel as if it has become a part of my heart, and by the time he speaks I am altogether thoughtless.

"Nice place, you come here often?" I'm surprised he is able to tell so quickly, but perhaps he can tell by the way I feel so at ease here.

I nod and look at him, "It's dark, and quiet."

"Yea," he says, his voice is edgy and he seems uncomfortable in the luminous glow of the trees.

There is more silence and a birdcalls from overhead, the sound is soft and sweet and I seem him relax at the sound.

"How old are you again?" he seemed to have forgotten how he treated me so strangely before.

"Nine," I say, half to my self and half to him, as I almost can't believe it myself.

"Nine," he repeats almost ghostly, and I can tell he's processing it all in his head, "You don't act nine."

I give him a look.

"It's just most nine year olds don't talk the way you do."

"Thanks," I say coolly.

"I just mean."

"I get it," I interrupt. I had changed since I left home, and even this kid, who had only known me for about a month, could notice.

"It's not a bad thing," he added just in case I didn't get the fact he regretted saying it… obviously.

I don't answer him; I just stare out past him into the trees and think about how easy it would be to run away to the edge of the world, to the edge of this life. And that's when I realized it. That I didn't want to leave this life, this crazy hectic life. And whatever my family said, whatever my _sister _said wasn't going to change that. Maybe being a half-blood wasn't the best life in the world, maybe there would be problems, and fights, and tears, but it was a life.

And it was mine.

"My sister," I say, "She hates me."

"What?" Percy looks up and meets my gaze, his green eyes full of innocent curiosity that made me feel even more assured, there was no going back now.

"She hates me because I'm a half-blood," there is a second that he stares at me waiting for me to finish, or maybe just waiting for me to cry, but I don't.

I look at him and stand up dusting myself off, "And because she's not."

And with those words I walked away from everything I knew.

* * *

**so tell me what you thought, i think it's ok, idk if Percy was ooc, i read PJO so long ago and i was trying to read bits and pieces of TLO to get back into it, so review! also, tell me who u think the next chapter's pov should b! Onward!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In case we are all confused, Mnemosyne is the titan of memories, words, and languages, so ya, that was that. Um I was gunna make this two chapters, but I figured, the Lily plotline was dragging a bit there, I mean no one really cares about her dumb ol' life rly, so I stuck in a bit of Miriam at the end, which was sortta a big deal. So I am almost at the main plotline now, yay! Umm yup so here goes, hope u like it! onward!**

* * *

There's no hope in the world for you if my father's involved. If you don't agree with him that is, if you do your life is bound to get better, maybe that was why my life sucked so much.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the blonde receptionist at my dad's office is staring at my mother like she is Lady Gaga, or Obama, or something, because she looks like her surgically altered face is about to pop right back into place. Her lips barely move as she speaks and I can barely call the expression on her face a smile.

"Um, is Benjamin Groff in?" my mom asks hesitantly, she knows how the woman will react before she even answers.

She 'raises' her eyebrows and stares at my mother like she's insane, "What business do you have with him?" I swear I didn't know any human could look so ghastly. I look over at Zack who makes a gagging noise as he looks at her. I hold back a laugh; glad to see he is still capable of joking around, though it was pretty easy to joke around as far as this woman_ (?)_ was concerned.

"These, are his children," my mother answers coolly, she raises her eyes at the lady who stares dumbfounded at my mom's blotchy face. She was crying all the way here of coarse.

"Um, I don't believe Mr. Groff has children," the lady stutters, and it's clear my dad hasn't had many conversations with this idiot.

"Well he does, and I would like to see him now if you please, " my mom reaches out to grab the phone off the woman's desk.

"That won't be necessary madam," the woman says swiftly slapping my mother's hand off her phone.

"Excuse me?" my mom asks her temper rising as she stares angrily at the ugly lady. Her anger is boiling in the way I know only too well.

"I will ask you to leave now as Mr. Groff is not seeing anyone at this time," she turns around as if she has other things to attend to but what could a receptionist really have to do so urgently? Really?

"I'm telling you to let me in there or I'll…"

"Relax Kate, I'm here," I look across the room to see my father coming out of a rough glass door connected to a long hallway. He's holding his iPhone and staring down at it subconsciously. His presence is somewhat menacing, as usual, as he has the respect of I giant. His voice is somewhat bored and altogether relaxed for he knows my mother like the back of his hand, or in his case the back of his phone.

My father is a very tall man, roughly six two, and I've never seen him without a tie, except in the old photos I once found in his closet. He wears a suit to work every day, and his jet-black hair is combed perfectly back across his head. He has a somewhat short nose, and a sort lightly shaven face, he sort of reminds me of Dom Cobb from _Inception. _Well his presence. As far as his personality, he's cold as ice, and very drab. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh, and he rarely smiles. There's something about his cool black eyes that scares you shitless, excuse my language. And he has a way of making you agree with him, even if you completely appose him and barely even speak to him. I have to give my mom credit on that one; she's the only one I know, besides Zack, and myself, that can resist his stupid charm. Even Jack used to have trouble not agreeing with the idiot. Well technically speaking he's not an idiot he's a genius, but whatever.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you? You're two hours late, you were supposed to meet them for lunch!" My mother wastes no time screeching at my father's uninterested face. He doesn't even look up from his phone when he answers her.

"I had a meeting that went over Kate, just relax," he rolls his eyes and looks up at the speechless receptionist on the opposite side of the room, "Take a break for a hour or two, will you please?" he shoes her with his free hand and looks back down at his phone.

"I will not _relax_," my mom, screams with her air quotes, "You wanted the kids Benjamin, it's time you treated them like your kids."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did I become Benjamin?" my father asks looking at her with his annoying charmy face.

"Oh get over yourself!" my mother tells him, her eyes flaring up at his shocked face, "You're fifty-six!"

"Keeping track are we?" he sneers at her, narrowing his dark eyes seductively.

"Get away from me you moron! A meeting, really? Get a new excuse for when you're off having affairs Benjamin will you?" she throws her hand up and walks towards the elevator.

"God Kate, I don't remember that it was me who was getting divorced again," my father remarks rudely.

My mother pushes the elevator button to down and whisks her head around to face him, "That's because no one would marry you!"

"You did," he counters.

"And look where that got me!"

"I think you got here all on you own babe."

"UHHHGGG! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!"

"You first Kat," he says maliciously.

"Don't call me that," my mom says raising her finger at him.

"Kat," he repeats.

She says nothing. Instead she turns around and jams her finger into the elevator button repeatedly. It opens finally and she steps inside, "Good luck you two," she tells Zack and I. and the doors shut and take her away.

It was hardly a goodbye, but it was more than I would have expected.

"Hard to believe you two aren't still married," Zack says.

I look at him and then at my father. His eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head.

"Are you _serious?_" I say.

Zack smiles, "Of coarse not!"

"Good," my dad says. Zack and I both look at him, but he's staring back at his phone. I don't know why but he somehow realizes how quiet it is and he looks up and starts to laugh.

Soon we are all laughing our guts out, as we make our way down the hall to the elevator.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad…

As long as we all agreed.

* * *

It was twilight out when I finished telling Percy about Lily. We came out of the north woods and made our way to the mess hall for dinner just in time to grab plates and offer sacrifices up to the Gods. I stood by the fire and quickly scraped off some steak, my favorite food. I have to be honest; when I first got here I would always scrape off some vegetables seeing as I hate most any food that's green. But I guess I realized that my father is never going to claim me if I keep giving him the foods I hate.

"We'll talk later, " Percy tells me kindly as he makes his way over to the Poseidon table to join the few Cyclopes sitting with him.

I walk over to the Hermes table in the disbelief that I have actually told this kid all my secrets. I make a mental note to apologize for troubling him with all my problems.

I sit down at the edge of the table; I am the only one left who is younger that thirteen as one just had his birthday last weekend. They are all talking and I would usually talk as well but I can't bring myself to pay attention, let alone listen. I'm thinking about Lily again, trying to think about why she was so mad, I didn't mean to upset her; but I didn't have much of a choice. Honestly I would rather be home and have her here, I could never be alone here, and there was always someone to follow you around. And though I was never one to want to be completely alone, I missed the darkness of the pine trees behind my house, I'd grown up by the woods, and I didn't have enough time to spend there while I was here. And I missed Lil's love most of all. What would I give to have her love me again?

"Quiet, Quiet!" Dionysus's voice comes from over the crowd and soon we are all silent, all except for Rachel Dare… or rather the oracle in Rachel Dare.

"_Memories will fade, and one shall go,_

_drifting off into the deep._

_And when the sun comes rising up,_

_two will come from the outermost._

_One shall be blind and one shall be bold,_

_but with them four young Half-Bloods will go._

_And one shall fade at the hand of at the mortal sin._

_And as six go, five shall return at the hand of the misguided one."_

The camp falls silent as Rachel trips over and into the Aphrodite table for one of the girls to reach out and catch her.

I stand up and in the arousing chaos and I make my way to the woods. I turn instead and head to the sound. Within minutes I sit down at the ocean shore, the small waves crashing up against the sand. The sea is soft and quite beautiful in the low twilight, as the setting sun twinkles brilliantly on the rolling waters.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turn to see a beautiful woman standing up ahead, on the beach. She is tall and graceful and she looks out at the sea with her dark hair whipping in the wind.

"Who are you?" I ask instantly.

She looks down and smiles at me, "The name's Mnemosyne, and you are Miriam?"

I stare at her, " What? Wait…how did you know my name?"

"What don't I know?" she asks and looks out at the sea, "Ready yet?" she yells at the water.

"Ready for what?" I say looking back at the water to see nothing but the same scene I'd seen earlier.

"Oh nothing you'll remember," she answers.

"What?" she is looking at the sea in an almost annoyed manor, and she glances back at me.

"You're sure it's this one?" she says, "She doesn't seem so smart."

"She's only nine Mnemosyne," says a deep voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a tall man standing in the sea.

"What the?" I stutter.

"Well, you'd think they'd teach them who the Titians are," she says.

"You moron, stop talking!" the man says quite agitatedly.

"What, it's not like she'll remember anything."

"Just shut up and do it now, he's getting angry I can tell, if we're going to get Kronos back you're going to have to stop talking and get these jobs done quicker."

"Aw shut up Oceanus, what do you know?" Mnemosyne walks down the hill and stands in front of me.

I stagger backwards and fall on my butt, looking up at the two of them I am even more confused, I open my mouth to speak but no words come back, and I realize I've forgotten how to speak.

"Hey Mnemosyne, stop messing around and let the kid speak," says the man hitting her on the back.

Mnemosyne laughs and I feel my voice come back, I don't know how I knew it had but I just screamed at the top of my lungs hoping desperately that someone would hear me because I've never been so scarred in my whole life. They stopped laughing instantly and glared at me like I had just announced their deaths.

"Why you little!" Mnemosyne slapped me across the face and my voice was instantly cut off again.

I could feel my heart stutter at her touch and I fell back against the sand.

"Oceanus!" there was boom from across the shore and another man seemed to melt out of the waves.

"Mnemosyne! Finish it!" Oceanus yells at her. And he looks back across the beach to see the man sprinting across the beach towards us.

"Poseidon!" I hear Dionysus's voice from the top of the hill, and I realize that he's running towards me too.

"Mnemosyne! NOW!" Oceanus screeches in a sound that is so terrible I swear I will never hear again.

"I'm doing it!" she yells at him. She looks down at me and in a spit second she lifts her hands and stares into my eyes. I feel my chest heave upward as she stares at me vacantly and I feel my head go numb.

"Stop right there or else!" I hear the loudest voice ever from behind me. And I feel Oceanus grab my hand.

"MNEMOSYNE! ZUES!"

"DONE!" she yells, and she grabs his hand as everything around us vanishes, all I can see are the two of them and the world around us is a swift blur of color.

Soon my mind has faded away, and all my memories are gone.

I am nothing at all.

* * *

**So I hope u likes it I thot it twas pretty awesome! But that makes it sound like I think the whole ting was awesome which I rly didn't. The whole lily thing was BORING! I do think you all shall agree, and if u do or don't, feel free 2 say. So I shud do my HW now as it is 10:40… and I have a soccer game tomorrow at nine, can't rly play w/o a goalie as I always say! Onward!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I read over the last chapter yesterday and I was thinking how rushed and crappy it sounded, probably cuz I was rushed, I was gonna watch glee, can u rly blame me, only one episode left ppl! AHHHHHH! And I saw that they've casted all the tributes for The Hunger Games on the fb fanpage, and they had a pic of Jennifer Lawrence, who looks just like Katniss btw! So I am rly excited all around…. Oh and only 18 more days of school! Also I am prepping 4 regents and w/e, and that's taking up awhile. So mind as well just continue with the story and get over the last crappy chapter, tho i must say this one is rater confusing... the end explains a bit but w/e I'm rly writing this 4 me not u so say whatever u want... onward!**

* * *

_Lily_

I never thought I'd have a 'normal' life. But I was thinking more along the lines of being famous, not having a half uncle who's a God. I mean things had never been exactly normal before that, with my dad and his job, but ever since we moved out things got, well sort of, normal. Then Gover Underwood came along. And well things haven't been exactly uphill since then. But when Zack and I moved back in with our dad things didn't seem like they'd be so bad for the first few days. Well it was the weekend I guess, but even that Monday our dad had us brought to Central park with his new assistant, who is pretty awesome by the way. And surprisingly it wasn't a female. I think being with a guy for a day was good for Zack. Turns out he's and intern or something and he's got a little brother. That's when I got why my dad sent him instead of his old secretary Margie… I can't help but shutter at the thought, she took us swimming once, worst experience of my life, and I've had some pretty bad experiences… trust me. But seriously, if dad can save a buck and make Zack happy then whatever. I think that was the day before it started again. It probably was because that was the night I had the dream.

* * *

Stars.

Millions of stars.

All around me.

I cannot feel my own presence but I'm sure that I'm there. There is a feeling that I should be. That I belong here, here in the stars.

I stare around me at the ever-existing twinkles of lights; far off I know there could be other galaxies, other worlds. Perhaps that is where I should be, I think, wondering where these thoughts are coming from.

I can feel them there, but they are not my own, of this I am sure. The universe is all around me and I shutter at the sight of the darkness. Slowly it engulfs me, and I am perpetually in the dark. I can feel my heartbeat though it is not there, and I can feel someone else, another presence burning through the darkness like a fire. And then I see it.

The flames are soft and warm and as I look closer I can see that they make the shape of a man. He is tall, and his fiery face doesn't make him any less human, if anything, he looks frighteningly like my father, and if I had the guts a probably would have said something. He has soft eyes, for fire that is, and his flaming shoulders are broad and muscular.

I gasp, unsure of how I did as I feel as if I have no body, no soul, but there is gasp.

The fire man laughs. His red eyes throwing off bits of smoke into the night like a bonfire would at midnight. The colors are brilliant, and as I stare at him it is difficult not to take my eyes away from his brilliant gaze, as there is something mesmerizing about fire, something fascinating.

"Finally come to join us Lily?" he speaks to me as if we are old friends. He quickly waves his arm over where my head should be and I feel my feet hit the ground that is not there, for the whole world is covered in a blanket of darkness. I feel myself emerge, and in a way I feel almost self-conscious now that he can see me, as he is so magnificent and I am not. I almost feel naked compared to his flaming display.

I remain speechless, and his eyes begin to melt into me, and I can feel myself almost burning away. Perhaps I am, but I cannot look away, I must not look away, not from this.

"You fit in well," he says. His voice is soft, almost like my mother's was when she was young and patient, and she would read me to sleep every night. Almost perfect. "Welcome to the world," he says, and I feel there is something off about the comfort I feel when I stare at him. It is as if I should be afraid. And there is a certain instinct telling every bone in my body to run, and I can feel my brain wanting to agree, wanting to hide. But as I look at him longer it is fading, it is burning away. And the feeling of curiosity keeps me planted firmly in my place.

The world, I think, it does not seem like the world. There is darkness here.

Once again he laughs, more playfully this time, as if he was amused by my thoughts, but I don't think I have said them aloud. "Yes my dear, a world without light. What a pity it would be. Well is it not already like this? Does the darkness not come over the planet every so often?"

I have no answer, as I am mesmerized by the fire.

He looks at me, wanting an answer, but obviously not expecting one, just wanting.

"A world without light," he says, "what a strange place that would be, what a dark place." Suddenly he vanishes, and I can feel the darkness cave in on me, my heart falls down like it does on a roller coaster, only this is ten times worse. This is like I have lost my chest altogether. Then the ground is gone too, and I am falling down, trying to scream, but not being heard. There is only darkness, to dark to do anything, to dark to feel anything. Like the plague in Egypt it engulfs me, and takes me in.

Down

Down

Down

I go deeper. Into the pits that fall below and I know there is no end to this madness, this utter pain. My fears surround me, and I stand here watching the world slip away from my fingertips.

I scream again, but it is useless. Around me, I can see the world slowly dying, slowly slipping.

Then it stops.

My eyes are shut, and I can see a red glow through them like when you close you eyes on a sunny day. I slip them open. And the fire man is back in front of m grinning to himself about the horror he has just put me through and though I am even more fearful than before, I am still, in his presence.

"Yes," he says, "You fit in well." He holds out his hand of fire and smiles at me, wanting me to shake it.

I am still, staring at him because he can't honestly think he's not crazy for wanting me to shake his hand; his hand is made of fire after all, he must know that.

He senses my reluctance, that I can tell, but he is firm and he stares into my eyes, the fire dancing into me so I put out my hand and he touches it gently. For a moment I am frightened, but there is no pain, and he hold my hand for a second before he speaks again.

"Lily Kaufman, I give you the gift of light," he winks at me and grins like a homeless man who just found a wallet with a million dollars in it

My hand is warm at fist and I jolt back trying to get away from the burning sensation in my hand but his grip is like iron and I feel him pulling against me though it doesn't look like he is pulling at all. I feel the tears come to my eyes but there is no sound, I can feel myself burning up at his grip but I cannot move, so I scream again. Then there is a glint in his eye and he looks down at my hand and then back at my eyes, staring deeply into them, and I am reluctant to move, despite the growing pain in my burning hand I am still. Then there is moment that my hand is numb and then there is ice, freezing into my fingers, colder than snow, colder than the arctic sea. A shiver runs down my spine, and I feel as if I have just hit my funny bone except he feeling is all over my body.

Then he lets go.

My arm is still and he gazes into my eyes. His body begins to fade and I fear that the darkness will come back, but not before I stare into those warm inviting eyes, and find the cold hard eyes of another.

They are mine.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a white hospital room. There is a needle in my arm that is connected to a clear fluid above me. I stare around the room and take a breath. Where the hell was I? There is a tingling in my right hand, nothing like the feeling from the dream, but enough to get me to look. I look down at my hand to see it gently wrapped in gauze. I reach over with my left hand a quickly unwrap it. The white mesh fluffing all over the hospital cot but I could care less after what I see of my hand.

I look down at it. The skin is raw and red, and it looks as if it had shifted right off the bone and into a heap of thin cells. I feel as if I'm going to barf but then I look at the back of my and see that a part of it is hanging on for there is a deep red scar carved into my hand. And even in the bright light it is difficult to see the small symbols etched into my skin. As I stare at it it tinges softly, but I am still for the word frightens me.

It is one word and I have no idea how I know what it says, but I do.

Φωτεινή

Meaning light.

* * *

**so what did you think? i think it was pretty confusing, i'll bet u agree but w/e it sounded all mysterious and i like it! :-) so have fun with that. also i am open 2 suggestions on where to go from here. in case we were extremely confused, that was Hyperion- Titan God of light who helped Kronos, yada, yada, yada, and he is a bad dude. so maybe that is giving stuff away, but who cares i don't want it so confusing that u stop reading so just go with it! Onward!**


	9. Chapter 9

**K so I read over chapter one and I realized I am loosing some of the simplicity the story had, and well as u and I have all said, it is too confusing! Most likely because I was writing sci-fi earlier and well that's almost always confusing. Or my story is. Um so anyways I was contemplating over this dumb ol' story and I guess I was thinking bout PJO so I read the lost hero, which I bought on my kindle like 4ever ago, and I guess u cud say I'm more in the "mood" so that's that. Um, read and review please, I am getting stuckagus, and I get po'ed when I do cuz that barely ever happens 2 me… so please review and Onward!**

* * *

The rain patted ever so gently on the window. I sat on the windowsill looking out across the city, I have to admit; penthouses are pretty nice. Outside I could see a perfect view of the empire state building. Wonder if Miriam's up there now… I got out of the hospital last night. The doctor had told me that I had some minor burns and head injuries. He said I fainted in the bathroom and the heater burned my hand up. I really doubt that though, because I don't even remember going to the bathroom, let alone fainting. All I remembered was that dream, and well going to bed the night before in this crazy fancy guest room my dad has here. It's dawn outside my window, and the sky sort of looks the way it does in Zelda and the Twilight Princess. I look out at the sun rising over New York Harbor. On any other day I'd be thinking of how beautiful the view was, but right now all I could think of was the scar on my hand and how no one seemed able to see it.

I wonder how Miriam is doing. She hasn't written Zack and I since we moved last week, but then again, she never wrote me, only him. Not like I want her happy letters anyway, but I think Zak misses them, she used to write him ever other day, but it's been a week and I can't help but wonder if Zack and her are keeping secrets from me. They're playing a dangerous game if they are; I'm not one to forgive easily. And I hate secrets more than anything. There is no sound in the penthouse, but I know Zack's awake he always is, and my father probably is too knowing his work schedule. He's probably just waiting for the chef to get here to cook him breakfast. I find it insane that he can't make his own eggs, but I really shouldn't be complaining. I look back at the room I've been given. My father said I could do whatever I wanted with it, but it remains the same as when I got here.

Same off white sheets on the modern mahogany king sized bed, same desk perched in the corner next to the huge walk in closest that I fear I will never fill. Same gigantic private bathroom to the left with the shower the size of a normal room, and the crazy big tub, that could be a hot tub for all I know. The only difference is the tiny section of closet my clothes take up and the five destroyed books sitting in the canter of the ivory colored bed.

I sigh; the amount of times I'd read those books by now was astronomical. The back cover of The Last Olympian had literally fallen off and the front cover of The Titian's Curse was well on its way.

There is a ringing at the door. I know it's the doorbell but usually the chef walks right in as my dad has given him a key. I roll my eyes, waiting for the idiot to realize he can get in without me opening the door, or at leas my father could answer it himself.

There is more ringing and I can feel my head beginning to get irritated. Still I hear no other sound in the apartment.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

God damn, does anyone in this house move?

I get up making sure to let out a quick UHHHHGGG as I walk across the gigantic room to the door. I step out into the hall as the ringing continues perpetually. I crack my back as I see Zack come out of the door to the left.

"Where's Ben?" I say to Zack. He shrugs, his hands are oh his ears and his blue eyes stare blankly into my own. His blonde hair is ruffled from sleep, and his eyes have dark marks under them from the lack of sleep he's been getting, though I know he doesn't want me to think that.

I turn down the hall Zack following me in his old pajamas as he hums something to himself to drown out the intensive ringing. I stalk down the hall like a cat stalking prey, as I'm too angry with my father for not getting the door, the lazy bum. In addition to being half afraid that he may pop out of some room on my way down the hall.

I reach the open living room and walk past it to the stairs, (yes stairs) and go down to the hallway that leads off to another few rooms or so. The kitchen is to the left and to the right is a rooftop garden in the middle of the apartment. Every time I see it I can't help but think of how ridiculous it is. Who has a garden on the roof? Well I guess they do in Sex and the City, but uhhh... This is real life dad. No one has rooftop gardens with two floors unless they are Donald Trump. But here I was, and so far Donald hadn't shown up yet. For all I know though, he might. I walk to the door and glance back at Zack as he gives me a distraught look of irritation. As the ringing still hasn't even began to slow.

"Lily? Zack?" I hear my father's voice from down he hall and he emerges from his office and walks to us as he gently rubs his eyes. He's still wearing his purple button down shirt and black pleated pants with his tie hung loosely around his neck. I've never seen him look so venerable, let alone so tired. His eyes are drooping dreadfully and his whole outfit is crushed and wrinkled to an insane extent. It seems he's fallen asleep at his desk by the looks of it.

I say nothing to him, and silently I curse at him for actually not being up and not giving me a reason to be mad at him. Lately he's been doing that a lot. It's been pissing me off to say the least, as he's never been particularly kind to us before and I keep expecting him to snap.

"Well are you getting the door Lily?" Zack says to me. I blink, as I'm slightly a taken back by what he's just said as of late events. It's a comment only the old Zack would make, and I miss him so much I'm almost happy to hear the mocking tone in his voice when I realize he might not be all lost. Maybe.

"Well, do you want me to get it Lily?" my father asks tiredly, and it surprises me to hear the blunt way he's speaking. He's usually really sarcastic, as that's where I get my edginess from, for it's certainly not from my emotional hormonal mother.

"Shut it Benjamin," I say a little to harshly, but I'm not one to care.

I cross to the door and open it quickly, "Will You STOP Ringing the DAMN DOOR!"

"Sorry," says a timid voice. I look down to see Grover Underwood staring at me. He's not even bothering to wear a hat or anything and I glance back to see my father trying to see over me. Well Grover's horns weren't my problem he could handle it so I move aside and motion him in.

"Hey," he says to Zack. But Zack doesn't even look at him he just gives me a confused look. I shrug; we both know (well I think) that we haven't gotten anything from Miriam in a week, let alone anything about Grover.

"What the hell do you want?" I say sharply.

He looks back at me, "I have something to tell you."

"Yea I got that much," I roll my eyes and look at Zack who is giving me a look. No idea, he mouths.

"Excuse my daughter's behavior Grover, she's got my charm," my father says, chuckling to himself.

"Wait? You _know _him?" I ask in utter shock, and I feel my jaw drop ten feet at the thought.

My dad smiles and looks at me, "yes," he has a low tone like he knows every satyr on the block.

"What do you mean, yes," I say mimicking his voice when I speak

My father laughs to himself and Grover joins in soon. I look at Zack and he shrugs, looking even more confused than before if that was even possible.

"What is so damn funny?" I ask them with my hand on my hip. At this the two morons laugh even more, like I've just told them Zack fell out the window or something.

Zack then proceeds to walk up to Grover and slap him. Yes he _slapped_ him. I want to cry. Zack is acting like himself again! Thank the Gods! Grover on the other hand looks like he's going to punch Zack in the face. I guess Benjamin saw it too because he grabbed Grover and Zack by their shirt collars and pulled them apart.

"What's your problem kid?" Grover basically screams at Zack.

I chuckle to myself but I am quickly quiet not wanting them to start laughing again for I'm still not sure what set them off.

"You two wouldn't shut up," Zack says shrugging again.

"Ok relax Grover," my father says seeing him brush his foot on the floor like a bull would when it's about to charge.

"What's so funny?" I ask them again, as I'm getting seriously pissed off.

"Shut the door first," Grover says bitterly.

I roll my eyes and slam the door behind me. Then I cross my arms and give him a face raising my eyebrows a bit to show my frustration.

"You never told them?" Grover asks my father.

He shrugs, "Didn't think they'd believe me."

Grover looks like he's about to start laughing again so I raise my fist like I'm going to strike, "Tell us what?"

"She's definitely got your charm Ben," Grover says wincing at the sight of my fist. But I can tell he means to laugh again.

"Will someone tell me what's so _DAMN_ funny!" I yell at them.

"Relax Lily," my father says, and he gives me the same look he always gives my mom. I'm still at that look for the last thing I want is to end up like her so I drop my fist and take a breath. He grins a bit at that, probably because I never listen to him.

"Well?" Zack demands.

My dad sighs and looks at the two of us and then at Grover, "I'm a child of Aphrodite."

"_WHAT_?" I scream so loud I can barely hear the sky rumble above us.

"Why don't we all take this back to camp?" I look across the room to see the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

**so please tell me what you think. i'm not the best w/dialogue and all so i need 2 no how that was at the end. also what do u all think should happen next? how should Lily react to Aphrodite and the Half-bloods? what should she do when she learns that miriam is missing? also i typed this on my ipad and didn't rly check grammar or w/e it bores me very much so that will prob b a problem but i really cud care less. i really want your comments so please review... Onward!**


End file.
